True Love Lasts Forever
by BlackLover97
Summary: Mallory Cullen: I'm a vampire, my boyfriend is a werewolf, and I have human best friends. Life for me is different than a 'normal' vampire life, but I love it. My brother and best friend are getting married, but it's won't be exactly how they planned.
1. Sunrise

The pronunciation of "Rachael" is said as "Rachel" but it is spelled differently. MAKE SURE YOU SAY IT RIGHT.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Twilight.**

**True Love Lasts Forever . . . Literally**

Sunrise

I sit there gazing out the window, knowing today was the day. It was all going to happen, today. I check the clock on this cloudy morning; it's only 5:15am. The sunrise has begun, so I sit there waiting impatiently. I think about their new lives together, and how happy they make each other. Rachael and Edward are perfect for each other. I never though perfect was possible, but when you describe perfect as "Rachael and Edward", it works so . . . perfect.

Today, March 21st, is the wedding day of the two perfect people together. Spring is here, and has made the flowers come alive, just like Rachael and Edward's love for each other.

I smile and open my window. I ripped out the screen a while ago after having to open it every time I wanted to go outside. I pull myself through the window and onto the roof outside my room. I sit down and look up at the sky, which is holding the waning crescent moon in place, with twinkling stars floating around it. I close my eyes and lean back. As I lean back, I feel a warm hand rest on my shoulder. I open my left eye to the direction where the hand was coming from. It was Jacob.

Jacob, my one true love. I sit back up, and open both my eyes. Jacob smiles at me and I can't resist a smile back. He puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Morning." Jacob says sweetly, kissing my forehead. His warm lips hit my cold forehead, but we're used to it.

"Morning!" I say leaning my head on his shoulder. His body heat seeps through his clothes and onto my skin. It's so warm, on a morning like this.

In my world, things are different. For me, life is full of tons of species. Not just, the African American and white dude crap, it's full of werewolves . . . and vampires. I'm a vampire. Jacob is a werewolf. We had such strong love, that it brought us together forgetting our immortal life. Only focusing on one another. I know that isn't normal, but to me, it feels right. The Cullen's have adjusted to the vampire-werewolf thing, and so have all the werewolves. Life for us is different—the way I like it.

I smile and close my eyes again. Jacob then begins to rub my back, and he rests his head on mine. Jacobs' cold cheek sits on my forehead, feeling like fire sitting on ice but not melting.

"Want to call Rachael and congratulate her?" Jacob asks.

"Nah. She's probably sleeping still. She has a big day ahead of her, and I wouldn't want her to be cranky. Rachael and cranky equals a hell of a lot to deal with." I joke.

Jacob and I laugh a little, then both look up into the morning sky.

The clouds sit in the sky so peacefully. The moon rests there in the slight side angle and I smile, always loving a crescent moon. I can see from the corner of my eye that Jacob is looking at me, I know what he wants. I look at Jacob, pause, then nod my head. He hops back into my room and I hear a big 'plop' on my day bed.

I made Jacob go to sleep really early last night so he would wake up earlier this morning. Only because, the last few days have been hectic, and I'm sure the couple of days will be as well. I told him to wake up early so we could be together for a little bit before the crazy schedule of the day will begin.

I smile at the fact that Jacob listened, but since he's a werewolf, he asked to go back to sleep. I smile thinking about him. I think about how much my life has changed ever since Jasper bit me when I was in 12th grade. How much my life has changed since I've been Jacob's girlfriend. How much he's changed me. I'm now the only vampire that eats food, that isn't human. I eat everything werewolves do. I know it isn't natural for a vampire, but to me it is.

I lean back and lay out flat. I close my eyes and relax, wishing I could sleep. I never get tired, but I feel as though I need to have my own time, sleeping. I miss being able to dream.

_Today is Rachael's day, Edward's day. It's their time and moment to feel as special as ever, _I think to myself as I adjust my back in a comfortable position.

I open my eyes again and stare up into the sky. It's gotten lighter out so I'm sure the sun is just above to rise. I have always loved the sunrises and sunsets, the stormy evenings, to the clear starry nights. I continue to relax. I lay there on the roof for at least two hours because that's when I hear my phone ring.

"Take me with you, I'd start to miss you. Take me home, I don't wanna be alone tonight." Mariana's Trench begins to play the song Cross My Heart. I hop back inside in my room and grab my phone before it rings anymore.

It's Rachael, so I pick up, "Hey!"

"Hey, Malz!" Rachael says happily.

"Congrats! Today is _finally_ here!" I say to her smiling.

"Yup! I'm so excited! But I'm a tad nervous."

"Why be nervous? You know you're with someone who you truly adore, so why worry? It will all go _perfect._" I say trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, Malz. That's true,"

I cut Rachael off before she can say anymore, "Want me to come over to help you with anything?"

"Yes!" Rachael responds quickly before I can finish asking.

"I'll be over in about a minute." I say.

Rachael hangs up and I leave a note on a blue post-it note for Jacob to tell him where I'm going. I immediately run to Rachael's house and I hop in her window.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Rachael says hugging me tight.

I smile not knowing how to reply. I sit down on Rachael's bed, and so does Rachael. "So . . ." I try to think of what to say next.

I look at Rachael, "Wanna watch the sunset?"

"Of course!" Rachael says popping up from her seat to sit on the bench in front of her window. I sit to the left of Rachael.

"The sky is so beautiful," I say. Rachael leans her head on my shoulder. Her wavy brown hair rests there like the rest of her body, relaxing. I continue to look out the window at the sky; the purple, blue, yellow, and pink blend together on the horizon line. I smile.

"When is it not," Rachael says, I can feel her smile.


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer**-I Do Not Own Twilight**

2. Breakfast

"Hmm, I'm hungry." Rachael says looking at me.

"I'm hungry! I'm always hungry!"

"No shit, Sherlock." She smiles and I put my arm over her shoulder, "You're the reason why I never have food in my house! Can we go out for breakfast somewhere?" Rachael asks.

"Sure."

"I wanna go to the bagel store." Rachael says standing up.

"Good enough for me!"

Rachael and I get ready to go to the bagel store down town, then we leave for breakfast.

We get to the bagel store and I order a salted bagel with white fish spread. Rachael orders a plain bagel with cream cheese. We walk to a table for two outside on this sunny day. As we walk toward the door, Rachael's tray was wobbling. I look back a Rachael to make sure she doesn't drop anything . . . too late.

I look at Rachael who is staring at her bagel—which is lying on the floor.

"Pick it up," I say as usual, like a mother, but I'm still smiling knowing that only Rachael could do something like that . . .

"Okay!" She says smiling wide. Rachael picks up the bagel, and takes a large bite. Everyone is looking at her and with her mouth full she says, "What?" acting oblivious to everyone else around her. She then starts laughing and I guide her over to a table.

We sit down and begin to eat.

"Have you ever realized how fast these past two years have been?" Rachael says wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Now that you say that, yeah. I feel like senior year just ended a few days ago . . ." I say in agreement. I really didn't realize how fast time changed ever since I brought Rachael and Edward together.

"Same here. I remember the moment you told me you were bit by Jasper. You were so overwhelmed that I didn't know how to react. But I'm really glad Edward and I got together afterwards." Rachael says taking a bite of her bagel.

"Yeah." I felt like replaying the clear movie in my mind of that day and the times after that, "Jasper bit me on the left side of my neck when I was walking in the woods alone waiting for Jacob to arrive. He surprised me. I expected the bite to hurt a lot, but it was much worse than I expected. The pain was extraordinary." I take a bite of my bagel, than swallow.

"As I've been told, five times to be exact." Rachael jokes.

"Thanks . . ." I say with a sarcastic smile, "After that, my life changed. I moved in with the Cullens. I told my parents and they were okay with it, but they were afraid of something to set me off and hurt someone. That's why I live with the Cullens. I repeated the 12th grade just like the Cullens children did, and that's when I met you—last year." I smile and so does Rachael. Except Rachael has big chunks of cream cheese stuck in her teeth. I giggle.

"That year, was the best of them all. The first time you came to my house, you and Edward instantly fell in love. The three of us were together almost all the time. It really was great. After all this time, here is the day. The day that will last forever . . ."

"True love lasts forever." Rachael says smiling.

"Literally." I joke. We both smile.

"Well I remember the actual moment that Edward proposed," Rachael says beginning her story, "Edward said we were going for a picnic. We were in the middle of the forest in "our" spot. I had the basket in my hand, and Edward carried the blanket. He bent down on one knee to lay the blanket down. Instead, he set the blanket down and took a little box out of his pocket. The pocket holding a ring. _The_ ring. I was so excited. The moment of my dreams finally came true." Rachael looks to the side a little in a daydream, still smiling.

"I'm so happy for you!" I say standing up. Rachael also stands up and I give her a huge hug.

"BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE!" Rachael complains loudly as I hug her tight.

I let loose, "Sorry!"

"Its ok now that I can _breathe!_" Rachael says in sarcasm. We both smile.

"I'm so proud of you." I say sitting down. Rachael smiles and sits down as well.

"So am I."

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry," Rachael's phone sings the song, Every time We Touch by Cascada. Rachael and Edward made that 'they're song'.

"Hello?" Rachael answers, "Hey Edward!" she listens and nods a few times, "Uh-huh. Oh yeah. Okay!" She smiles, "Bye, love!" Rachael hangs up.

"What did he need?" I ask taking the last bite of my bagel.

"I have to go now, to help Edward set up the last few things at the place-y thingy."

"Okay. See ya." I say taking my tray to the garbage. Rachael hugs me then leaves and I sit outside for a minute.

I look at the world around me, moving faster than ever. I begin to hum the song that has been stuck in my head all morning; Our Song by Taylor Swift. I close my eyes and look up at the sky with the sun shining on my face. As I reached the chorus part in the song, I began to sing it; loud.

"Our song is the slamming screen doors! Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window! When we're on the phone and you talk real slow—" I even added Taylor Swifts country accent, "—'cause it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man, I didn't kiss her when I should have." I sat there with a small grin. I then realized that Rae and Edward have 'their song', this song is 'Taylor Swift's' . . . but Jacob and I don't have a song.

_Hmm . . ._

I get up to go home. As I stand up, I get at least four compliments about my singing. I smile and say my "thank you's"

I get home and go up to my room. I lay down on my bed silently.

_What could be Jacob and my song? Hmm . . . _I begin thinking of different songs—none were right for us.

I check my clock on my side table; 10:15am. _Oh! I have to get ready! The wedding is at 12:30!_

I sit up quickly and take my dress from the hanger on top of my closet door. I pull off the cleaners plastic around it (to keep it from getting ruined). I take my three and a half inch black heels. They're shiny and they have a small top over my toes. The top of my foot is open so you can see the veins on my feet. I take a look at my dress. It's black and it's strapless. My dress has a scrunched top on my upper chest and then it is smooth and a little wavy all the way down to my knees; where the dress ends. I put it on and slip my heels on. I walk over to my vanity and sit on my little bench. I look in the mirror and brush my wavy brown out. I take my hairbrush, leave a little chunk of hair on both sides out in front, and pin back the hair behind it. I never liked to put my hair up, so I made a deal with Rachael to pin back a little piece. _At least the back of my hair is still down!_ My hair came out really nice. I take out some dark red eye shadow and put it on to match my black eyeliner. I give myself a little smile in the mirror to make sure I look okay—especially for the pictures we take when we get there.

_Hmm . . . I need a necklace._ I reach into my necklace case and spin the rack of necklaces. _Should I wear my crescent moon? Or my star? . . . My star._ I take out my 14karet gold star necklace that has a small diamond in the corner. My Grandma Rita gave it to me. I put it on—_perfect._ I look at the gold chain and fragile star and think about my Grandma. When she first gave it to in 6th grade, she told me the story:

"_Your grandfather gave me this when I was teaching young little kids. I would wear it everyday and I would say to the class "I'm a Star." And when I said that, they would always stay behind me in line to the lunch room. It was so sweet. I would always smile at my class. I loved teaching . . ."_

I smile at the thought. _I miss you Grandma Rita, _I think to myself as I hold the star in my hand with love. I hold it up to my heart and smile. I then put on the necklace with the memory of my grandmother.


End file.
